Happy Birthday Seifer::YAOI!
by sawyersweet
Summary: It's Seifer's birthday and look what Axel got him for a present ;D


**Seiner**  
**Happy Birthday Seifer****  
_YAOI WARNING! (boyxboy) Don't like? Don't read! Please don't flame!_**

_'I'm gonna kill him'_ Was the first thought that came to mind when Hayner woke up, realized where he was, and noticed what he was wearing. He was chained to his bed's headboard by his wrists with handcuffs, and the keys for them were hanging on the wall just out of his reach. He was wearing a skimpy little maid outfit complete with tights and high heels. He had duct tape over his mouth so he couldn't call out. He also had a tag tied to one of his wrists that read:

**To: Seifer**  
**From: Axel**  
**Happy Birthday! Have fun! ;D**

_'I don't want to know how the hell he got this on me.'_ Hayner thought as he growled in his throat and started to work on getting his hands free. That's when he heard the front door open and Seifer yell, "I'm home!"

_'SHIT!'_ Hayner thought as he realized he wasn't going to get out of this so easily.

"Hayner? You here?" Hayner could hear him getting closer and closer. Hayner sighed (metaphorically of course. Remember the duct tape?) in defeat. He could hear Seifer getting closer to the door and he saw the nob turn.

"Hayner!" Seifer said dropping his cup of coffee on the floor. _'Great, another mess to clean up'_ Hayner thought.

"Wooooow" Seifer said walking in a circle around the bed and Hayner. "Wanna tell me how ya got yourself in this one?" He said stopping in front of Hayner.

Hayner glared at him since he obviously hadn't realized he couldn't talk. "Oh." Seifer said climbing on top of him and ripping the duct tape off.

"First of all, OW! You couldn't have been gentler?" Hayner said.

"Nope, now tell me what happened."

He shook the wrist with the tag on it and said, "Axel, duh."

Seifer's eyes flicked to the tag then a smirk went to his lips. "Now, can you undo these handcuffs and we can go out for pizza or something for your birthday, sound good?" Hayner said not noticing the smirk.

"I don't think so," Seifer said straddling his hips, "The tag did say to have fun"

"W-wait what? Seif Come on!"

"Nope" His eyes were glazed over in lust and Hayner knew there was no changing his mind.

"B-but-" He couldn't finish his sentence because Seifer's lips came crashing down on his own.

He moaned involuntarily as Seifer moved to his neck biting and sucking. "You like that?" Seifer said nibbling on his ear.

"N-no!" Hayner said but his moans gave him away. Seifer smirk only grew.

"C-come on! You need t-to clean up the coffee b-before it s-stains!" Hayner said still trying to get out of this one.

"I'll clean it up later." Seifer said still sucking on Hayner's neck.

"B-but– ooooh~" Hayner moaned.

Seifer attacked his lips again. "Shhh..." He whispered his hands trailing down the side of the dress.

Seifer backed up to rip off his shoes, shirt, pants, and underwear. That's when Hayner saw his member and thought 'This is gonna hurt.' Seifer's member was a lot bigger than it usually was, and usually it was pretty big. Seifer wasted no time and went back to Hayner's neck.

"S-seifer – Ahh~ – come on! A-at least – Ooooh~ – use l-lube!" Hayner said gesturing to the white bottle on the bed side table.

"Can't do that. Can't wait." Seifer said and tore off the female underwear Hayner had on. 'I definitely don't want to know how he got THAT on me' Hayner thought with a shudder, though the shudder could've been for the thought or the fact Seifer's hands were going down his sides again. He pinned up his skirt and whispered in Hayner's ear, "Ready?" but before he could answer he was impaled by Seifer's cock.

"SEIFER!" Hayner yelled bordering a scream arching his back.

Seifer went agonizingly slow. "S-seif, faster!" Hayner ordered.

Seifer smirked and was happy to comply. He pounded away at the boy, and all said boy could do was moan, groan, and scream.

Seifer was looking for the sweet spot that could make Hayner see stars. He didn't have to look for long though. "AAAH~! SEIFER! OOOH~!" Hayner screamed arching his back. Seifer grinned and aimed for that spot head on.

Seifer didn't want this to end but he knew he was close to his climax so he grabbed Hayner's member and pumped it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"S-seifer– oooh~! – I'm gonna – AAAH~! – SEIFER!" Hayner screamed as he came. The feel of his orgasm was to much for Seifer so he buried himself deep within the boy, groaned "Aaah~ Hayner!" and came.

Seifer collapsed on top of Hayner with both of them breathing hard. When Seifer got enough strength back he pulled out of Hayner.

"Ow... w-will you un-cuff m-me now?" Hayner whined.

"Ya sure" and he did. When he was un-cuffed he turned away from Seifer and tried to keep as much dignity as he could, though it's hard to keep your dignity while wearing a maid outfit.

"Aww, Hay, don't be like that." Seifer said wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"No, I can be how ever I want" Hayner said tiredly trying to push Seifer's arms off with no avail so he gave up.

"Oh, come on. You liked it, I know it"

Hayner opened his mouth to say something but stopped because it was true he had liked it.

"See, now come on."

Hayner sighed in defeat and rolled over so he was facing Seifer. "Better?"

"Much." Seifer said nuzzling Hayner's head and Hayner giggled tiredly.

"I need to–***YAWN***– get back at Axel for this..."

"Ya, whatever. Maybe we could set Roxas up like this as a thank you to Axel." Seifer looked down when Hayner didn't answer and found the boy had fallen asleep. Seifer chuckled, kissed Hayner's forehead, and soon followed suit and fell asleep also.

**~THE END~**


End file.
